


Bless The Happiness We've Found

by T2Boy2



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Iced Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Nr. 8 of Elsamaren Summer! Very short but have fun anyway! Enjoy!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814848
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Bless The Happiness We've Found

**Author's Note:**

> Nr. 8 of Elsamaren Summer! Very short but have fun anyway! Enjoy!

Time was a funny thing.

Sometimes years go by without a real change, a whole childhood lost to you, freezing you in loneliness and pain and other times four years can change your whole world.

Elsa’s whole life before the forest seemed so…small, even though she had been a queen, ruler of a whole nation.  
How could switching a palace with a small wooden hut, the comforts of modern life with the hardships that came with living in the wild, make her world seem so much grander?

Accepting her place as the fifth spirit had defiantly something to do with it. Finally stepping into her true power had been the most important thing she had ever done in her life.  
Also living with the Northuldra tribe itself, which had accepted her, treated her like one of her own, helping her adjust in every way they could.

But at moments like these, where she sat on top of a reindeer, leaned against a strong back, on the way home after visiting Anna, she believed that this woman in front of her was the biggest reason so much had changed.

This woman, who first had been her friend, then her lover, showed her a part of life she never thought she would experience. This woman who had gladly made room for Elsa, inviting the spirit into her family, home, and heart with not the slightest shred of doubt.

Elsa held on tighter to the woman, leaning even closer, taking in the so familiar and cherished smell of pine, while the familiar movements of the reindeer lured her in, making her sleepy.

Elsa felt how the other turned slightly, beautiful brown eyes looking at her.

“Still with me?” Maren asked softly, reaching back with one arm in what must have been an awkward angle for her, making sure Elsa could not fall off in case she fell asleep.

“Always.” Elsa said, her words an answer and a promise at the same time, her heart full of happiness as they rode home.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the last for Elsamaren Summer....or is it??
> 
> See you soon! Take care ;-)


End file.
